Stranger to Light
by Cromegas-Flare
Summary: It's been a long time since Twilight Sparkle went missing. Now she is found, but what can her friends do if they can't even recognize the friend that brought them all together from the beginning?


"Blasphemy," It's what many say when they hear the story of one who forgot their soul. Saying things like, it's impossible or utterly incomprehensible and any who claim such a thing is within realms of insanity. They are right, anypony who can claim that they themselves have forgotten their soul is in the realm of insanity, but impossible is far from the truth.

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia.

We Found her!  
Sincerely  
~Spike

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia

I am afraid something happened to Twilight. She won't speak to anyone, we placed her on the bed like you asked to let her sleep. Roughly ten minutes after you left, she woke up and sat on her bed, now she is looking at the wall, completely ignoring all of us around her. I don't know what's wrong.

~Spike.

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia

I'm sorry I was gone when you arrived again, and I had no Idea what happened until I returned to the Library. Did she really scream at you? Like you were some sort of monster trying to attack her? Sorry if I'm asking hard questions, and you don't have to answer them because I can take my friends word on what happened, so it's all ok there. I'm just shocked because I never thought Twilight capable of doing something like that.

I did fix up the house, and I was able to get some other friends to help out and clean the mess that was made. We will keep you updated on how Twilight is doing as time goes by. If any change is made we will let you know, that is if it's ok with you. As of right now, she is in the same place as before, just sitting up on her bed staring at the wall, she has not even taken a bite to eat yet. I'm worried for her, but I'm sure we can do all that we can to help her.

~Fluttershy

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia

It's been a day since we found her, and she still won't eat or drink anything! Pinkie Pie had baked some goods for her to eat but she completely ignored them. All she does day and night is stare at that wall, seriously, it's starting to creep me out. I actually miss her lectures and her voice. Don't tell anyone I said that. As of now, I'm going out for some fresh air.

~Rainbow Dash

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia

I have been watching Twilight for a while, and to be honest, nothing has changed. I wall wave our hooves in front of her and talk to her. We still get no response from that, it is as if she has gone blind. I can't explain it, because the doctor says that her eyes are just fine, that there is nothing physically wrong with her. I don't know what to think here, but she sits on her bed, letting her tail droop down the sidings. She just keeps staring straight ahead, like she's trying to look right through the wall. Like she's blind to the world or something. Maybe there's a proper word for that, I don't know, but all I can do is describe it as best I know how.

There is some good news though, I at least like to think of it as good news anyway. She doesn't look upset or sad, just deep in thought. I look into her eyes, and I can see her brain going. I think I only notice this because Big Mac often times has the same look. I might bring Big Mac around to take a look at her, see what he thinks.

Keeping you updated  
~AppleJack

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia

Eeyup, what my sister said.

~Big Macintosh

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia

Twilight spoke today, it was odd because we really didn't notice until after the fact. We were sitting down, playing cards with each other. We do that now, since it was Pinkie's idea to help us all stick together. Anyway, we were sitting there and I was about to ask Rainbow Dash if she had a type of card; we were playing go fish by the way. That was when we heard her say

"Water"

Her voice sounded dry, which does not surprise me.

It took everypony a bit to notice that it was not me speaking, but was in fact Twilight asking for water. The others started to talk to Twilight while I got her a glass of water, and though we were not able to get her to speak again we were able to get her to drink something.

I do have to let you know that she did not drink the water on her own. She didn't even move a muscle other than her lips. We had to put the glass up to her mouth and do all that nursing stuff for her. Least to say though, I think we have made progress.

Your Fashion Designer  
~Rarity

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia

I'm sorry about that, I got bored and wanted to see if Twilight wanted to write you a letter. So I started it out and put a pen in her mouth. She spit it out and it made a scratch on the letter, so I sent it to you. At least it's something right?

~Pinkie Pie

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia

Yesterday, she asked for water, she did so again today. This time she also asked for some food, but she was rather specific to what she wanted. I say this is a good thing, even though I'm not a fan of hay fries, at least she knows what she wants. Now that I think about it though, her saying "hay fries," and "water," could count on the same level of specifics.

Good news is that she is at least eating. She still won't say anything ells, and her eyes are still glued to the wall. I wish I knew how to help.

The Psychiatrist came again today, and he is suggesting that we put her in the mental ward. That way we could get on with our lives and let professionals take care of her. He also mentioned that doctors could examine her more there then having them make house calls. However, what he said next got on my nerves.

He told all of us that she should have been at the ward days ago, when we first found her in the lake. He said we were being irresponsible by keeping her hear and taking care of her ourselves.

I'm afraid he may be right, that we should have her go to the hospital. It would help her more than we have.

~Rarity

* * *

~Dear Princess Celestia

We just got her settled in the ward, and like usual, she didn't even react to the change. We moved in some books and book shelves to help her feel at home, but I doubt that would of made a difference. I have to be honest though, I don't think we brought her books for her benefit, but for ours.

I think we want to remember Twilight for who she was, and books were a big part of that. She was smart, kind, intelligent, and brave. It was through those books that we were able to do all that we were able. It's because of this, that I am writing this letter to you. I want to remember Twilight in that manner, and I have plenty to do on the farm still. I feel it best for me to go back and concentrate on this season's harvest.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not abandoning Twilight, I just have some other obligations that won't allow me to be at her side that often. I just don't feel right staying here, doing nothing when I can do something that Twilight would want me to do.

My point princess, I'm going to get on with my life, the way Twilight would want me to. And when she wakes up to who I remember her as, I'll tell her I kept on moving.

Sincerely for the last time,

~Applejack

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia

I can't take this anymore! Twilight must smile, and stop looking so gloomy. I had Maud come over to visit today, and even she saw the sadness in Twilight. Of course, Maud is sensitive to these types of things, so when she says Twilight is sad, then Twilight is sadder then the saddest thing in the universe.

I can't let Twilight stay sad, so I, Pinkie Pie, promise to get Twilight to smile, even if it's the last thing I do.

Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

~Pinkie Pie

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia

I was sitting at home today, when Angel suggested to bring some of his, and my animal friends to visit Twilight. I don't know what I was suspecting, but I guess I should not be too disappointed. I guess I was hoping that the love from my animals would help break her out of here daze. It hurts still, even if I should not be surprised, it's still hard to accept.

We are doing as you had suggested and am waiting for time to take its course. It will be hard, but I'll stay here for as long as I can, possibly even help out some of the other patience around here as well.

~Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia

I must say, today was an eventful day. We at least got Twilight to react in some way other than just asking for food or water. Though, I don't approve of how this happened, or even the outcome. Still though, it might be progress.

This morning, Rainbow Dash walked in to Twilights suite, and you know Rainbow Dash, if she gets worked up about something, she can get a little hostile. Well, Rainbow went into Twilight's room shouting at her to at least make some life in her situation. This went on for a few minutes, and all Applejack and I could do was watch. Both of us were secretly hoping that what Rainbow Dash was doing could help.

After a few moments though, Rainbow Dash got tired at yelling and went physical. She smacked Twilight on the cheek with her hoof. What happened after that though, is what I'm writing to you about.

Once Twilight was smacked, her head turned facing Rainbow Dash, locking her own eyes on her loyal friend. This is the first time Twilight ever acknowledged anyone other than you. After that though, Twilight will only look at Rainbow Dash, no one ells. It's as if when Rainbow enters the room, all eyes go to her and only her.

Once Rainbow leaves the room though, her eyes go back to the wall. Everything goes back to how things were. So, I'm hoping this is progress and not some sort of event that will take place, similar to what happens when you show up. But all we can do is hope.  
~Rarity

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia

I should have never struck Twilight the way I did. It's been a few weeks since I did that, and now whenever I enter the room, all she does is stare at me. I would not have so much of problem with that, if were it not for the fact it's all she does now. She just stares at me, it's like I'm the only one in the room with her, and I'm interrupting whatever world she is in. I don't think there is much more I can do to help.

I can't take much more of this, I can't just abandon Twilight. But I can't stay at her side either, not when she is like this anyway. So I'll do what I can to visit her, but as long as she stares at me, I won't stick around.

I won't abandon Twilight though, I can never bring myself to do that. So I'll do what Applejack does, just pop in every now and then. See if she is being taken care of, then be on my way in life. It's probably for the best.

Best wishes  
~Rainbow Dash

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia

I know it's been a few months since we last updated you on how Twilight was doing. It's been easier actually since you have been stopping by to talk to us personally. I just wish you could enter the room with us, but you know the way Twilight is… always going into some sort of attack mode.

Anyway, Rainbow Dash and Apple jack have stopped by a few times since your last visit. No big deal and no change there. It's still as hard on them as it is on us, and it's hard for me to watch them leave with tears in their eyes. But at least I know they still care, and that counts for something.

I held a party for Twilight yesterday as well. It was really fun, because Fluttershy who now works in the care center, rolled in some of her neighbors and we had cake, and food, and fun… Ya, good times. I just wish Twilight was here to enjoy it. I mean the Twilight I know and love.

I wish I knew what happened to her, but as Rarity looks into some more research on magic, she still finds nothing. I honestly think Rarity has look though every single magic book available to ponies.

I'll still find a way to make her smile though.

~Pinkie Pie

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia

I have some good news, and well some bad news. Let me start with the bad news so we can get that off of our manes.

I won't be able to visit Twilight as often anymore. I'll still visit her, and attend the large events. But I need to move on with my life, and that brings me to the good news.

I have been chosen to be the Fashion director for an high end company located in Canterlot. This means that we will practically be neighbors, and if you ever need company to visit Twilight later down the road, I'm here to assist you.

So here is my last update on Twilight.

Yesterday, I was talking to her about the move and my presence becoming scarcer than the past times. I hope this was not chance, and a conscious response, but I doubt it. Twilight then opened her mouth and asked for water. I then used my magic to let her drink, and as I was doing so, I notice a tear dripping down her cheek. I just hope one day, she comes to.

Hoping to see you soon.

~Rarity

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia

I remember one of the few things Angel told me before he passed. He was a persistent one that sly little bunny, but he was right all along. He told me that I should make myself available to Twilight as often as I can. Working here at the care center has helped me with that. The cool thing now, is that I am the assistant head nurse.

Twilight is about the same as she was a few years ago, around the time when Rarity left. Of course, you knew that because I see you about once a month now. I felt I should tell you this however, and I know it's not about Twilight.

Applejack is not doing too well. She is old, and I don't think she has the same genes her granny had. At least she is spending her final days in the same room as Twilight, but I wouldn't give her much time. Her health is not in the greatest of shape any more. If you could come down, and give some comfort to us, and inform Rarity, I would be grateful.

~Fluttershy

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia

I see you like every day, I know. But I'm dying inside about this. One of the younger nurses accidently dropped some soap into Twilights water, and when Twilight tasted it, she spit all the water on the nurse. It had me laughing so hard.

I then got this crazy idea to have one last party with Twilight before I die. One like what we did for Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. I want to host it, but I feel rather weak. So, could you Princess, do this one last favor for me? For Twilight?

Could you host my final party?

~Pinkie Pie

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia

What happened? Where am I? The nurses look at me like I'm some sort of… special case. I honestly have no idea what is going on. I only just got enough strength to write, but the attendants here have told me that you were on your way. I can't speak so I'm writing this for when you get here.

Where are my friends? I would think they would be here, but no one will tell me what happened. I try to keep my eyes open, but the Light is hurting me. It's like fire, searing its way into my head. I don't know what is going on, so I would like to have you around, for a while.

Eagerly waiting your response

~Twilight Sparkle


End file.
